Diana's Relationships
<Diana Markerns Talbot Pack Crusaders Natalie Norwest Diana's father works for Natalie's father, and when Diana's dad decided she needed a good lesson in manners and reality he sent her to be Natalie's 'friend.' Diana's father hoped more than anything that Natalie would soften the rather spoilt child he raised, admiring Natalie's cute bouncy nature and personally wishing his daughter was like her. This naturally started both girls relationship off on bad ground: Diana was resentful against her father for first refusing to spoil her and moreover putting her with a werido, and Natalie really disliked Diana person to insult her. As such for their first year of their 'friendship' Diana was a pain to both Natalie and her other friends and actually helped other kids bully them. However one day following Natalie home from school (due to them being on a play date) Diana grabbed Natalies headband and while trying to throw it into the river she slipped and fell in herself. Natalie almost instantly dived into help her and managed to drag her to the shore. While initially ungrateful this act of kindness lead to Diana mellowing out, and over the three years they have been friends has opened up to Natalie and even drove the bullies off her. Since that fateful day both Natalie and Diana have become real friends and enjoy each others company, as in a weird way they complete each other. Diana is haughty, stuck up (not as much as she was), and yet is skilled at organisation and is defiantly intelligent and perceptive. Natalie is a little scatter brained and is spontaneous leaping in even when it will put herself in danger, yet is kind well meaning and understanding. As such Diana has come to rely on Natalie to 'humanise her' by teaching her social graces and to judge people less on who they are and more on what they do. Indeed Diana is the one who Natalie probably takes the most advice from, and although Natalie calls her colder friend out on some her more hash suggestions she can always rely on Diana to come to a well rounded conclusion that she and everyone else can understand. Initially Diana flat out refused to believe that werewolves existed so she and her friend often argued over whether they actually existed or not, but after she was personally saved and healed by the werewolf Sage she became a due hard fan of the supernatural, further strengthening her friendship with Natalie. As such when Natalie founded the Underside of the Wolfs Paw she appointed Diana as the groups secretary and placed her in charge in setting up all the play rooms and areas on their oil tanker as she was the only person she trusted to get it done well. Diana was also the one to suggest to Natalie that they kidnap Alpha and Queen to get them to turn them, and was one of the many examples where Natalie questioned her advice. Natalie got really worried for her when Diana stayed behind on the Tanker to make sure everyone got off. She was naturally excited to hear that she would be becoming a werewolf and instantly began to organise the event with Natalie: before Ashley shut them down. And she was right there with Natalie when she reformed their old club into the Talbot Pack Crusaders, and like last time fills the role of being the groups strategist and organiser. Stacie London Like with the rest of the gang Stacie initially tolerated Diana rather accepted her as a friend, and unlike with Zeeve or Natalie, where they had some big redemption Diana: Stacie has never had that and their is still some enmity between the two. Still as they have aged they have put a lot of difference behind them despite the fact they still butt heads both before and after they join the pack. Diana still openly calls Stacie Fatty and is the one who brings up her sweet fixation the most often, although part of this has turned from spite into a odd way of showing concern to her friend. In addition Diana often exclaims that Stacie should grow up and stop being so childish as she finds it hard to be mature around her. In truth though Diana secretly desires to join in with Stacie but at the same time wants to be an adult so struggles to balance her two desires making her rather hot tempered. Still after they turned she was shocked at how eagerly Stacie took to her new body and was actually unnerved by her openness. Stacie in turn dislikes Diana from time to time finding her needlessly hash and while she can deal with her mean words she dislikes it when she snaps at others. As such she finds it fun to prank her fairly often with childish games that frustrate her even more, which further deepens their rivalry. She also tries to act immune to Diana's hash comments, although in truth they do hurt her, and on some level this is what makes her frustrated with her eating habits. Still they do work quite well together and Stacie's skill as the morale officer and Diana excellence as the clubs secretary is one of the main reasons the Underside of the Wolfs Paw was so successful as the two practically ran it behind the scenes while Natalie lead all the public important stuff. What unites them however is their deep care for Natalie and an unspoken level of care that the two actually have for one another that they are both to embarrassed to admit. And after they turn and they become a pack they do develop into better and better friends, although Stacie has taken to mocking Diana over her own larger bust. Zeeve Leads Zeeve and Diana have not easily gotten along. Diana when she was forced to hang out with Zeeve and Natalie tried desperately to get rid of the 'wierdo' and Zeeve even once spray painted her bike maroon after she made Natalie cry. Still the persistent interaction did form an understanding between the two and Zeeve as much as he claims to hate 'rich people' (which he doesn't) he could understand that over time she was mellowing. Diana in turn was quite surprised when Zeeve tired (and failed) to defend her when two bullies tried to beat up for her dad firing their dads, with Zeeve claiming while he disliked what had happened what they were doing was wrong, and personally took him to the nurses office. Since then Zeeve and Diana have had a steady friendship, playing some games that Diana does not find not 'weird.' Diana was actually quite shocked to hear about Zeeve's brothers group Fang Alert and actually got quite passionate about him walking out on them calling it a 'betrayal.' And out of all of his friends she was probably the most hash on his beliefs constantly insulting him behind his back. However she did this because she was hurt and had never really expected Zeeve to seriously take a stand against them, although did calm down when Natalie told her "Zeeve cares a lot about stuff." Zeeve in turn admitted to oddly missing her, never realised how much he cared for the ice queen. However they both hugged eagerly when he came to change with them and Diana could only comment it was just like old times when Zeeve willingly allowed himself to be bitten. Jessica Lovegood Diana wasn't sure what to make of Jessica when she arrived at the Underside of the Wolfs Paw, as by her standards she wasn't the kind of person to really be into werewolves. Still she welcomed her in and didn't really mind her all that much thinking of her as a sweet girl. Still it took Diana a long time to realise that Jessica was secretly rather manipulative and capable of being very deceptive: and strangely she saw a lot of her old self in her new friend and was repulsed by what she saw. After that realisation Diana became much colder towards Jessica initially and while over time she began to see the deeper positive parts of her personality she is still a little wary of her. She was a little taken aback when Jessica began to flirt with her, and while initially she was revolted as times went by Diana did let her own desire to be bad slip out on occasion providing her some stress relief from being the responsible one of the group. Non-the less Diana values Jessica's skills of manipulation and enjoys the rivalry the two share. Jessica meanwhile initially felt she could easily pull the metaphorical wool over the eyes of the rather bossy stuck up girl who was just to uptight. And she managed it for a good long while before the bad girl had to realise that Diana had caught wind of her shenanigans and it was this fact that actually caused Jessica to respect Diana, indeed she began to tempt Diana to relax and let her wild side free and become one with their new wolfy selves. As such Jessica is very much her normal self when with Diana as she knows that she can't hoodwink her as easily as her other pack mates. She may get frustrated when her friend stops her from having some fun from time to time but the two have a mutual respect and do not go that far, and even have a healthy rivalry in terms of sparing, and are firm team mates, despite past grievances. Carlos Marmers Jane Amico Diana did not know Jane all that well, beyond that she was Jessica's friend, and so held her jointly responsible for Jessica's antics around the ship. In all truth Diana was rather hash with Jane and Jane in turn was mildly afraid of Diana who's bossy nature easily startled her. After turning Diana and Jane had to partner up on occasion, with both of them finding the arrangement difficult as their loud and docile personalities would often clash with Diana seeing Jane as inactive and Jane seeing Diana as a bully. However after a run in with Order of St. Arthur the two were cut off and forced to work together, Diana witnessing Jane's inner strength and Diana giving her free rain after she said the reason she pushed her was to get her opinions. The two now share a friendly rivalry that is quite competitive. Rakesha Reid Pamela Reid Vidia Brezen Rosie Hilty Win and Wan Do Ashlyn and Kiera Black Tony Killmaster Kenneth Yonsen Daphnine Vallie Tina Mellows Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest Ashley hated Diana when they were younger as it was so clear that she was a bully and often tried to talk her father out of having the play dates with her. Even after she turned her life around she still disliked Diana and was not surprised to find out she was both in Natalie's club and she was the one who came up with the plan to kidnap them. However she was caught off guard when she found out Diana was the one who actually organised the setting up of the rooms within the tanker finding it impressive despite her scepticism of the girl. Diana strangely despite her former scepticism of werewolf eventually became a die hard fan and eagerly followed the exploits of Ashley's Queen persona, and truly believed she was the Eve of her kind, ranking her as her third favourite werewolf. Still she was impressed when Diana helped coordinate the evacuation of the tanker and refused to leave until everyone was out. Ashley was somewhat hesitant to turn Diana, although was quite happy to admit she was wrong about her, and that Natalie has been a positive influence on her, she still held some reservations that Diana was deep down a good person. Over time though she lets go the fact she used to be a bully and somewhat reluctantly accepts the fact that Diana begins to see her as a big sister. Diana comes to love Ashley and feels she is amazing. Maria DeBlanca Diana did not really get a good look at Huntress after she was healed by Sage, although was grateful to her for saving Natalie. Still because she was one of the first werewolves she ever saw she took to following her exploits and is big fan of her, ranking her as her fifth favourite werewolf. She also did not know Maria that well although had seen her a few times. After turning she has attempted to get to know her better, and Maria honestly seems touched at her attempt, and likes her due to their similar focused personalities. Arthur Amell Dianas number one werewolf, she has had a obsession with him ever since the day he saved her and has become entirely enamoured by him. She has a similar infatuation with Sage as Stacie has with Alpha, and the two often argued over which one was better, stringer, hotter and even who stood a better chance to get with them. Sadly Arthur has a rather cold attitude towards her flirting with him, finding it morally questionable that she would do so when she is only twelve years old and is very frank that he is not interested. Diana none the less keeps up a running attempt to woo Arthur, although Arthur remains steadfastly against any and all of her attempts. None the less Arthur does show a somewhat brotherly care for Diana, wanting what is best for her and while spurring her advances is always willing to offer advice and pushing her to be with someone her own age. Still it takes a long while for Diana to fully accept the rejection and for a long term is in full denial that Arthur is fervently against her advances. When she does she spends a week crying, something which upsets Arthur but both come to admit was the rational choice. Peter Talbot Alpha is ranked as being her third favourite werewolf and the two share a fairly amendable relationship. While prior to the tanker incident Diana and Peter did not know each other, beyond Diana showing an unusual interest in him along with Queen/Ashley, Peter and Diana now share a fairly common understanding. While Peter does not know her as well as Stacie or Natalie he admits she is probably the smartest out of the three and trusts her to keep the other two on the straight and narrow: misjudging the girls willingness to join in on all the eccentric antics. Category:Relationships